Snow the Hedgehog
by JoshuaHale
Summary: This is a love triangle story between Sonic, Shadow, and my OC Snow. This a high school romantic drama fanfic. RATED M for LEMONS, ABUSE,BAD LANGUAGE, RAPE. SonadowXOC
1. The New Kid

Snow the Hedgehog

Chapter One: The New Kid

Walking down a hallway with people staring at you tends to make other people cower in nervousness. Their was a snow white hedgehog with ice blue eyes wearing ice blue hoodie and ice blue spiked bracelets. He timidly walked into the principal's office as he received his schedule and locker number and combination. The young hedgehog was named Snow, and he was a newly transferred freshmen to Mobius High. Opening his locker he was bumped into a red echidna.

"Oh…sorry." Knuckles said

"No prob." Snow replied

"Hey you're the next kid right?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah my name is Snow." Snow smiled

"Cool my name is Knuckles." Knuckles smirked

"So what's there to do around here?" Snow asked

"Eh, nothing much. What do you have for first period?" Knuckles chuckled

"History." Snow replied

"Cool I have history too." Knuckles said

"Awesome." Snow smiled

"Also I should warn you some of the seniors like to pick on the new kids." Knuckles whispered

"Thanks for the heads up." Snow chuckled

Just then a pink echidna with violet eyes, pink hair with lavender bangs, wearing a green and black vest, green boots, a golden belt, and white mittens. She pounced onto Knuckles taking him to the ground.

"Hi babe." Julie-Su smiled

"Ugh…hi babe. Must you do that all the damn time." Knuckles grunted

"It's just because I love you." Julie-Su giggled

"Ok…hehehe get off of me." Knuckles chuckled

"Ooooh who is this cutie?" Julie-Su asked staring and checking out Snow

"This is Snow. He is new here." Knuckles said

Snow blushed as he received a hug from Julie-Su. Knuckles and Julie-Su walked hand in hand as they showed Snow around the school. Suddenly the bell for first period rang and the trio headed to History class.

"Hello there you must be the new student. Take a seat with Knuckles and Julie-Su they are my best students." The teacher said

"I didn't know you were smart Knuckles." Snow giggled

"Yeah he tried to keep it hidden from everyone." Julie-Su said

Snow and Julie-Su laughed as they listened and took notes as the teacher lectured for about thirty minutes of the class. Then the teacher let her students talk and gossip. Suddenly a hedgehog with blue fur and green eyes walked into the class room wearing a lettermen's jacket. Snow noticed a smile stretching across the azure hedgehog's face as he left the room.

"Uh-oh, Sonic has he sights on you." Knuckles said

"Who's Sonic?" Snow asked

"Sonic's the student body president. He's pretty damn popular, too. My guess is, it's because of how rich he is. He's the richest student here, but there is a few rumors about him." Julie-Su said

"What's the rumor?" Snow asked Knuckles

Knuckles leaned his feet on top of the desk and rested his hands behind his head, "There's a few. One is that he dates and fucks both genders from ANY grade, doesn't care if it's an eight grader. Another is that he's just straight out gay."

"I will tell you more during Art class." Julie-Su said as the bell rang

Julie-Su and Knuckles gave each other a goodbye kiss as Snow and Julie-Su walked to Art class. The teacher introduced Snow to the entire class as he sat by Julie-Su who was drawing in her sketch diary. Snow gazed at her drawings with a curiousity.

"You are really good." Snow said

"Awww…thanks. I like that drawing on your binder did you draw that?" Julie-Su giggled

"Um…yeah." Snow blushed

"Ok, Knux already told you about Sonic, now there's one more person and that is Shadow. He plays three varsity sports and he is the captain of all of them. He has sort of a bad boy image but its nothing but a front since he is part of the student council and student body." Julie-Su said

"Hmmm…" Snow hummed

"You know you are a real cool person Snow." Julie-Su smiled

"Thank you Jules…no one has ever said that to me before." Snow smiled

"Really? You know we should hang out more. Do you have a cell phone?" Julie-Su asked

"Sure." Snow said handing his phone over to Julie-Su

"Ok I will put in Knux's number for you." Julie-Su smiled

"Thanks so what do you have next?" Snow asked

"I have Pre-Calculus." Julie-Su said

"Oh thank god so do I." Snow sighed out of relief

The bell rang as Julie-Su and Snow headed to math class. Snow gulped as he saw Sonic sitting in the front row of the class. Julie-Su grabbed Snow by his wrist and led him to the back of the classroom. As Snow sat down in his desk he noticed Sonic was staring at him as he smiled. Snow blushed as he just sat their listening to the teacher lecture as the entire class took notes. After sitting in a desk until your bottom went numb it was finally time for lunch. Julie-Su and Snow met up with Knuckles as they went off campus for lunch. Walking to the pizza parlor Knuckles ordered lunch as Julie-Su and Snow ordered lunch.

"So how is your first day going so far?" Knuckles asked bringing a tray of food

"It's good so far now that I have two best friends." Snow smiled

"Awww…we are best friends now." Julie-Su smiled

"Did you tell him about the people he should avoid babe?" Knuckles asked Julie-Su

"Ok, did you see Sonic sit in a booth with a pink hedgehog?" Julie-Su asked

"Yeah." Snow replied

"Ok the pink hedgehog is Amy Rose, Sonic's freshmen slutty fangirl, she's constantly on Sonic's jock. So avoid her at all times if we aren't with you." Julie-Su chuckled

"Ok, anyone else?" Snow asked

"Umm…oh! Her." Julie-Su pointed

Snow looked saw a white bat with a black leather jumpsuit with a heart-shaped chest plate and arm-length gloves and knee-length metal-heeled boots, both of which are white and have pink at the top. She was walking with a hedgehog with jet black fur with a patch of snow white fur on his chest. The ebony hedgehog had crimson streaks running through his quills as he fixed his leather jacket.

"That's Rouge a.k.a. the slut of Mobius High, and the guy she is with that's Shadow." Knuckles said finishing for Julie-Su

"Hmm…ok thanks for the tips." Snow replied

As the trio headed for back to school Snow told Julie-Su and Knuckles that he needed to put stuff into his books in his locker. The couple walked out into the ampitheater leaving Snow alone in the deserted main hallway. Snow did his combination and opened his locker and shoved his three books into his locker. Shutting his locker door Snow felt a shiver go down his spine as he was pressed against his locker by none other than Sonic.

"Hmm…so you're the new kid huh?" Sonic asked

"Uh…um…yeah." Snow stuttered

"You're really cute." Sonic whispered into Snow's ear

Snow was blushing a deep cherry red that he didn't notice that Sonic pressed his lips against the sophomore's lips. Sonic slipped in his tongue reveling in the taste. Sonic broke the kiss as he breathed out seeing his own breath. Snow watched as Sonic was going in for another kiss as Snow dodged it and ran to find his friends.

"_Hmm…no one has ever tried to run away from me before. This one is going to be a challenge." _ Sonic thought as he chuckled to himself

Snow caught up with Knux and Julie-Su as Snow stopped in his tracks as he saw who his friends were talking too. It was his older cousin/adoptive older brother Silver.

"What I don't get a hello from my baby cousin?" Silver said opening his arms

"Your cousin?" Knuckles and Julie-Su said in unison

"Hi Silver." Snow said hugging his older cousin

"Silver I didn't know that Snow was your cousin." Julie-Su said

"Yeah, um I'll be right back I need to have a private word with him." Silver smiled

"Oh…ok." Julie-Su said

Silver held Snow close to him as they walked behind the gym.

"Ok spill it." Silver smiled

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked

"Don't play dumb with me cousin. You know I have psychokinetic abilities and I can read minds. Sonic kissed you" Silver said

"Ok…ok…yes he did." Snow blushed

"One word of advice little cousin. Just be careful around him and Shadow, I don't want you to end up being hurt." Silver said

"Thanks cousin." Snow smiled as the bell rang


	2. Cheer Practice

Snow the Hedgehog

Chapter Two: Cheer Practice

* * *

><p>(AN: Thanks to Tomi's Little Jenna she reminded me that I forgot to put the grades of the characters)<p>

**Freshmen: Amy Rose, Charmy, Sonia, Cream**

**Sophomore: Knuckles, Julie-Su, Snow, Cosmo**

**Juniors: Tails, Blaze, Rouge, Scourge, Tikal**

**Seniors: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Vector, Espio**

* * *

><p>Snow and Silver walked home side by side when they were greeted by Shadow at the front gate of their house. Snow blushed as Shadow smirked and shake hands with Silver. The trio walked into the house as Snow walked upstairs he plopped on his bed and began his homework. In mid writing the young hedgehog was interrupted by a knocking on his bedroom door. Silver walked in and sat on his bed and gave his younger cousin half a box of pizza.<p>

"So how's everything Snow?" Silver asked

"Everything is fine, I love it here." Snow replied with a smiled

"So no more nightmares?" Silver asked

"Not since last month." Snow said

"Well eat up and finish your homework." Silver smiled hugging Snow and kissing his forehead

"Ok and thanks Silver…you know for everything." Snow replied

"Your welcome and I will always love you and protect you from anything." Silver said

"I love you too Silver." Snow smiled as Silver left

Before Snow moved to Mobius with Silver, Snow was raped, beaten, and tortured by his parents when he was a child. Snow's older twin brother and sister would feed him and let him out to play, but they would get beaten for doing so. Then one night Snow's older sister was ran away from the house with purple make-up around her right eyes to make it look like she got a black eye and went to the police. Two police cars pulled up to the house and arrested Snow's parents and took Snow and his siblings to child protective services. Snow then moved in with Silver and his parents while Snow's older brother and sister got a place of their own. Silver then moved into his own place and his parents gave him custody of Snow.

Snow finished his last homework assignment when he heard a knock on his window. He looked out and he didn't see anything. Snow shrugged as he took off his bracelets and laid on his bed and stretched as he slowly closed his eyes. Silver walked into his cousin's bedroom and opened his bedroom window and turned off the lights and watched his cousin sleep as Silver went to his bedroom. A pair of crimson eyes stared at the sleeping snow white hedgehog as his chest slowly rised and descended. A smile stretched across his face as he creeped into the young hedgehog's room. The next morning the sun's rays warmed up Snow's body as he rose from bed and yawned loudly. He heard the doorbell ring and it was Knux and Jules.

"Hey Knux. Hi Jules." Snow smiled as he hugged his best friends

"Hey Snow." Knuckles and Julie-Su said in unison

"Ok while I get ready, make yourself at home." Snow smiled

"Sure thing." Julie-Su replied

Snow rushed upstairs and packed everything in his backpack and rushed into the bathroom and washed up. Brushing his quills he jumped down the whole flight of stairs and alerted Knuckles and Julie-Su who were making out on the couch. Snow laughed as they walked out of the house to the coffee shop before school. Snow noticed Julie-Su waving at a orange fox with blue eyes and a plant-like mobian who waved back.

"Hi Julie-Su, hey Knux." said the fox

"Sup Tails. Hey Cosmo." Knuckles said

"So are you Silver's cousin?" Tails asked

"Yes I am, my name is Snow." Snow smiled as he shook hands with Tails

"Nice to meet ya I'm Tails and this is Cosmo." Tails said happily

As they got acquainted the trio left for school. During school Snow watched Julie-Su and some other girls practice. Julie-Su was the head cheerleader of Mobius High. A blonde wolf took off in a sprint and did a cartwheel into two backflips when she missed her foot and rolled her ankle. The team surveyed the damage as two girls carried her to the nurse's office. Julie-Su looked beyond worried and irritated and she thought of an idea and skipped over to Snow who was drawing in his notebook. Julie-Su tapped on his shoulder which shocked the young hedgehog.

"Yes Jules." Snow smiled

"Snow can you do a cartwheel?" Julie-Su asked

"Yes." Snow replied doing a one handed cartwheel

"Can you do that into a back handspring?" Julie-Su asked

Snow looked at her with a questionable look as he did the move anyway. Julie-Su grabbed Snow by his wrist, and announced he was on the cheerleading squad. Snow was at a loss of words. Suddenly it was lunch and the buzz around school about Snow being on the cheerleading squad had everyone turning their heads. Silver sat with Snow, Knuckles, and Julie-Su as he began to poke at Snow making a little fun.

"So will you have to wear a skirt?" Silver chuckled

"Shut up, I'm already getting enough of that joke." Snow blushed

"Don't worry you will be great." Julie-Su said patting Snow's leg

"It's kinda your fault babe, you forced him into it." Knuckles chuckled

"Sorry but we need a stunt, and Terra can't cheer anymore because of her ankle." Julie-Su replied

"So when will I get my outfit?" Snow asked

"Probably tomorrow after school." Julie-Su smiled

"Yay!" Snow said sarcastically

"Now don't be like that cousin." Silver said nudging Snow

"I got to go get my books." Snow said

Snow left to grab his books when he saw Shadow at the end of the hall. Snow booked it out of there as the bell rang for class. Snow felt like he was being followed because everywhere he was turn or look Shadow was there. Finally the end of the day neared as the final bell rang and everyone bolted out of school like it was the day of the year. Snow and Silver walked home as usual when Snow noticed Shadow sitting on the front porch swing. Silver greeted his friend as Snow walked inside as he went into his room and plopped on his bed. Suddenly he heard a soft knock as Shadow walked in. Snow was blushing a deep cherry red as Shadow sat several feet away staring him down with a seductive smile.

"So I heard you're on the cheer squad?" Shadow asked

"Yes unfortunately." Snow sighed

"I think that's kind of hot." Shadow said pinning Snow to the headboard

"Uh…um…why is that?" Snow stuttered

"Because I'm the captain of the football team and you're a cheerleader, and we are both sexy. I think the two sexiest people should be together." Shadow chuckled as he licked his lips

Snow didn't say anything as he felt Shadow's lips collide with his own. Snow felt Shadow's tongue swipe across the opening of his lips as Shadow shoved his tongue into Snow's warm wet cave. Shadow moaned as he broke the kiss.

"Keep those lips warm cutie." Shadow winked as he left out the window


	3. Friday Night Lights

Snow the Hedgehog

Chapter Three: Friday Night Lights

(AN: I would like to give a shoutout to **Tomi's Little Jenna**, **shadowlover1992**, **Lyric the Hedgehog**, **Basstyle1**, **The Father Confessor**, **craZ4knux**, and **Snickerdoodle8P** for reviewing my first story. *hands you Sonic Character cookies*) Enjoy this chapter and since you guys love this story I will upload chapter four for you guys tomorrow after this one is posted.

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning and Julie-Su charged over to Snow's house jumping on his bed waking up him as he plopped onto the hardwood floor. Snow struggled to his feet as Julie-Su rushed him into the bathroom as he got ready for today. Coming into his bedroom he noticed a cheerleading outfit with a blue and gold MH in the center. Snow groaned as he put on the outfit as looked at himself in the mirror. He then thought it over that he actually might love cheerleading after all. After getting a round the body check from Julie-Su the duo went to school. Meeting up with Knuckles as they entered the school's main hallway everyone's eyes turned towards Snow who was blushing with embarassment as he silenced the hallway occupants. Julie-Su walked with Snow to his locker as he looked out of the corner of his eye as he saw Sonic and Shadow sitting together staring at him.<p>

"So did you do last night's homework?" Julie-Su asked

"Huh? Oh yeah of course I did." Snow replied handing his best friend a piece of paper

"Don't look know but Sonic and Shadow are eyeing you like a piece of meat." Knuckles whispered as he chuckled

"Well he does look good enough to eat with this outfit on." Julie-Su giggled

"Stop it Julie you're embarrasing him." Blaze said walking up to the trio

"Hey Blaze." Snow smiled

"Hey Snow, ok so I cleared it with the principal we have fifth and sixth hour free so we could practice our routine for the pep rally after sixth hour." Blaze smiled

"Whoo! You're the best Blaze." Julie-Su said

"Aren't I?" Blaze replied

As Blaze left the trio went to their classes as lunch time came around. Silver joined his little cousin and his friends as he noticed someone staring at him. Snow looked and it was Sonic with Amy wrapped around his arm gazing at him lovingly. Julie-Su dry heaved in disgust as everyone laughed. Suddenly Rouge came in with a green crocodile wearing giant headphones.

"Hmm…the slut is taking her 'rounds' again." Silver laughed

"Ugh its so disgusting…have you seen them make-out…ugh!" Knuckles heaved

"Where's Shadow then?" Snow asked

"Probably working out his muscles to impress you." Julie-Su replied with a giggle

"Shut up." Snow blushed

"Awww…how cute." Julie-Su gushed

"What is it?" Snow asked

"It's Charmy and Cream…they are so cute together." Julie-Su awed

"Aren't they freshmen?" Silver asked

"Yes, but they still are adorable." Julie-Su replied

Suddenly a green and pink hedgehog rushed into the pizza parlor begging at Sonic as Sonic gave them both a twenty. Suddenly another green hedgehog with blue eyes wearing a leather jacket walked into the pizza parlor with echidna with peach colored fur and cobalt eyes wearing jeans and a half shirt with a spiked headband holding back her quills.

"Who are they?" Snow asked

"Ok, the two little hedgehogs that asked Sonic for money was his little brother and sister, Manic and Sonia." Silver replied

"The other hedgehog is Scourge who is Sonic's twin brother, except he was held back a year because he is a yanki." Julie-Su said

"His girlfriend is my cousin Tikal." Knuckles grunted

"Knuckles doesn't like Scourge because he treats Tikal bad, but she won't listen." Julie-Su said

"Also the croc with Rouge is the DJ of the Student Body, Vector." Silver added

"Hmm…well we should head to practice." Julie-Su smiled linking her arms with Snow as they headed back to school

"Hey Snow." Espio said

"Um…Espio right?" Snow asked

"Yeah…um someone wanted me to give this to you." Espio replied handing Snow a note

"Um…what…" Snow couldn't finish because Espio vanished without a trace

"Weird…" Snow said stuffing the note in his pocket

As Snow practiced and recovered and practiced again as the gym began to fill up with students the cheer squad sat together on the bleachers. As Sonic announced the pep rally and calling down the JV and Varsity football teams it was time for the cheerleaders to perform. Snow swallowed his fear and pride as he took the center as the music began. The student body cheered and roared during the whole performance. As the cheer squad did their ending pose they cheered for their football team as they took their seats. Snow felt good as he hugged Julie-Su thanking her for letting him join the cheer team. After their second performance Snow felt all eyes on him as he saw Sonic smiling at him and Shadow as well. Snow reached into his pocket and grabbed the note and read it.

_Hey Cutie, meet me after the game tonight._

Snow blushed as he shoved the note into his pocket and smiled as he waited for the game tonight. Snow was also afraid of starting a relationship because of his past relationship at his old school. He was taken advantage of and abused. Also the sex never felt good even though it was in the locker room most of the time. Arriving at the Varsity game around 6:45 Snow shivered as the cool wind sent a chill down his spine. After the game was won Snow waited when he was pinned to the brick wall of the gym by a blue hedgehog.

"Hey this cutie." Sonic smirked

"It was you who sent me the note?" Snow asked

"Yes…" Sonic replied licking Snow's cheek

Snow let out a slight little moan as Sonic continued as the older hedgehog began taking off Snow's outfit. Snow stopped and ran away.

"_Hmm no one has ever ran away from me before…this will be fun." _Sonic thought as he smirked

Snow held his chest as he ran home.


	4. Homecoming

Snow the Hedgehog

Chapter Four: Homecoming

This whole week has been hectic as the cheer teama long with students from the student council and the ASB were decorating the gym for tonight's homecoming dance after the homecoming game. Snow has been avoiding Shadow and Sonic this whole week in order to focus on cheer and school. It wasn't obvious that Snow liked the attention but it was too much sometimes. Like on Tuesday Sonic made it hella obvious as he would walk Snow to each of his classes and hold his books for him as they walked hand in hand. Wednesday, Shadow took Snow out to lunch to the most expensive restauraunt. Thursday and Friday, Snow hung out with Julie-Su and Knuckles trying to avoid the two smokin' hot seniors. Drinking some water Snow noticed a pair of crimson and jade eyes on him. Snow stared at Sonic and Shadow sweating and shirtless as the young hedgehog blushed a dark red and walked back into the gym to finish up. After about an hour everyone was glad that decorating was over as they were released to go home. Snow jogged home as he opened the front door and threw his bookbag onto the couch and ran upstairs to take a shower. Feeling refreshed Snow walked out into his bedroom and began getting into his uniform when he heard the doorbell ring. Snow answered the door and it was Silver, Julie-Su, Knuckles, SONIC AND SHADOW? Snow was at a loss of words.

"Um…hey cousin I forgot my key and they wanted to come over for a while." Silver said rubbing his quills

"Uh…um…ok." Snow stuttered

"Are you blushing?" Julie-Su asked

"No…" Snow lied blushing harder

"Awww…look what you did babe." Knuckles chuckled

"Hey why don't we stretch in the living room." Julie-Su whispered to Snow

"Um…ok." Snow giggled

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver chilled in the kitchen as Julie-Su and Snow stretched in the living room. Snow was a little embarrassed because he was going to do his flexibility stretches in front of his crushes…wait did he call Sonic and Shadow his crushes. Whatever, Snow stretched as he felt eyes on him as Julie-Su stretched Snow's legs above and over his head making the young hedgehog wince a bit. After stretching was done Snow turned on his XBOX 360 and began to play Dance Central 2 with Julie-Su. After a few rounds Julie-Su checked her watch and snatched Snow by his wrist as they ran from the house and to the high school football stadium.

Night had fallen as the stars lit up the night sky as the varsity team took the field. Snow was all smiles as he was in his zone cheering along with is best friend. Suddenly he saw Sonic's emerald eyes staring and smirking at him as he sat with the cheer coach. Once halftime came around and the floats and homecoming nominees circled around the field, the cheer team took center field as they did their performance. The cheer team took a seat as they listened to the results. Everyone cheered when it was Julie-Su and Knuckles that were chosen to be Homecoming King and Queen. The game ended in a landslide as Hedgehogs beat the Wolves by ten points. Snow was waiting for Silver to pick him up when he was stopped by Sonic.

"Um…hey." Snow blushed

"Hey yourself." Sonic chuckled

"What did you need?" Snow asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the homecoming dance with me?" Sonic replied

"Oh…um…sure." Snow smiled

"Great…" Sonic smiled as he hugged Snow

Snow went home with Silver as they both got dressed for the homecoming dance. The cousins drove to the gym when he saw little Amy Rose staring lustfully at Sonic when he suddenly saw Shadow pushing Rouge away as she grabbed his crotch. Suddenly both boys came up to the snow white younger hedgehog. They were about to speak when their sluts came up and grabbed them. Snow breathed in and out when he felt a familiar presence when he saw Knuckles and Julie-Su wearing their crowns looking absolutely amazing as they hugged each other. The trio walked in side by side as they danced the night away. Snow sat alone as he watched Knuckles and Julie-Su have their King and Queen dance. Snow soon felt something, why couldn't he find someone and be like Knuckles and Julie-Su. Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder. Snow turned and saw Rouge and Amy. Snow began to walk away as he scoffed at them when Rouge grabbed the young hedgehog and sat him down onto the floor.

"Listen here you little slut, stay away from our men." Rouge growled

"You're calling me a slut, you stupid bitch! At least I'm single and don't have a guy everyday of the week." Snow spat which return with a slap

"Better remember you're place." Amy snapped

"You better back off you whores or you have us to mess with." Julie-Su glared as the entire cheer squad came to Snow's rescue

"What are you going to do about skanks?" Rouge chuckled

"Meet us at the community center you whore bag." Blaze growled

"We'll be there." Amy yelled as they left

Snow grumbled as he stood up by his older cousin. Silver, Knuckles, and Julie-Su stayed with Snow as they slept in the living room. Snow went upstairs leaving Silver alone with Knuckles and Julie-Su.

"Thanks for what you did Julie." Silver thanked

"No problem no one messes with our best friend." Julie-Su said

"Why didn't Snow fight back?" Knuckles asked

"Well they're girls, and they need to know their place." Silver grumbled

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Julie-Su grinned


	5. Conflicted

Snow the Hedgehog

Chapter Five: Conflicted

Julie-Su and Blaze was practicing with Knuckles in the community center as Rouge and Amy entered the community center with Sonic and Shadow. Rouge and Amy scoffed at the girls as Snow entered the residence with Silver. Sonic and Shadow smiled as Amy and Rouge glared at him as Amy sat in Sonic's lap as Julie-Su entered the ring with Rouge followed behind acting all slutty. The bell rang and Rouge dodged the first punch as she aimed to slap Julie-Su across the face which returned with a right hook to Rouge's jaw. The bat flew a few inches away as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth as the crowd ooh'd and ahh'd. Rouge ran towards Julie-Su as the pink echidna smirked and dodged the white bat as she tripped over her own feet as Julie-Su kicked Rouge in the butt knocking her out of the ring.

"This is too easy! The bitch can't even fight nor stand on her own two feet." Julie-Su laughed

The crowd went in an uproar of laughter as Rouge hung her head in shame as she left the center. Amy was stricken with fear as she was up next. One the tiny pink hedgehog was in the ring, Blaze took one step and Amy ran out of the community center screaming her head off like a banshee making everyone bend over and clutch on their stomachs as they laughed. Snow looked over and saw Sonic and Shadow staring at him with lustful stares. Snow blushed as he left the center along with everyone else. Snow was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling when Silver knocked on his door.

"Hey you still awake?" Silver asked

"Yes." Snow replied

"How are you feeling?" Silver asked

"I'm feeling fine Silver, just conflicted." Snow answered

"About what?" Silver asked raising his brow

"Either to date Sonic or Shadow." Snow sighed

"Oh boy." Silver smirked

"I don't know who to choose. They both treat me like a prince and I don't know what to do?" Snow replied

"I don't want to tell you what to do but I think you should follow what you're heart tells you." Silver smiled

"Ok, I'll try." Silver smiled

"Good night." Silver said kissing Snow on the forehead

"Good night Silver." Snow smiled

The next morning Snow smiled, yawned, and stretched as he rose from his comfortable bed as he heard the doorbell ring. Hearing Silver's thudding rapid footsteps hurry downstairs Snow slothed his way to the bathroom. Snow started the shower and was jolted awake as the ice cold water hit his fur. Getting ready and wrapping his towel around his waist he was shocked when he noticed Sonic laying on his bed.

"Good morning sweetness." Sonic smirked

"H-h-hey S-Sonic." Snow blushed and stuttered

"So what did you want to do today?" Sonic asked

"What do you mean?" Snow asked tilting his head

"I'm taking you out for the whole day." Sonic said pulling Snow into his lap and rubbing his hands across his naked warm body

"Mmm…um…surprise me." Snow smiled

"Ooh…my little prince likes to be surprised, ok I will wait downstairs." Sonic said smacking Snow's butt.

Snow blushed a deep red as he got dressed and sprayed some expensive cologne on himself as he did a double check on himself as he took in a deep breath and walked downstairs making Sonic eye Snow up and down multiple times. Sonic grabbed Snow by the hand as he led him to his blue 2011 sports car that made Snow drool. Sonic chuckled as sat Snow in the passenger seat. Once Sonic started the car they were off. Sonic parked his car on the boardwalk as Snow was in awe at the many shops and restaurants. Snow soon smelled something so delicious it felt like he was walking on air. Sonic smiled as he lead Snow to a restaurant.

"Hey Sonic." The waitress smiled

"Hey Emilia." Sonic greeted

"You know her?" Snow asked

"Know me? He's hear all the time on the weekends. The usual spot?" Emilia asked

"Sure and thanks Millie." Sonic replied with a smirk

The two hedgehogs sat in a booth as Snow looked over the menu and noticed Sonic was staring at him. Snow blushed and picked his order. Emilia took their orders and brought them to the hungry hedgehogs. As they ate in silence and as Sonic paid the bill and tipped Emilia they set off around the boardwalk. Sonic and Snow entered a surf shop/charm store as Snow shopped around and bought some stuff as Sonic purchased two necklaces of sterling silver with each of them having half of a heart. He put one necklace around Snow's neck as Snow observed the trinket. The sun was setting as Sonic and Snow sat in Sonic's car watching the sunset.

"Snow?" Sonic asked

"Yes?" Snow replied

"I know we haven't known each other for a while, but I feel like I've known you forever." Sonic said

"Wha-what are you saying?" Snow asked

"Snow, would you please be my boyfriend?" Sonic replied taking Snow's hand

"Um…this is so sudden." Snow blushed

"I'll give you some time to think on it." Sonic said

"Thanks." Snow smiled

"Let's get you home before Silver skins us both." Sonic chuckled

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Wow…I haven't uploaded in a while. *hands you all Sonic Cookies* I know I haven't been uploading like I usually have been, but I have been very busy and getting bitched at by my family. So I will be updating every Monday from now on. 9 to 10 more chapters to go…possibly. If you guys have ideas don't be shy to PM me. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter five and chapter six will be up on Monday. So review and favorite. *hands you hot cocoa and more Sonic Cookies*)<strong>


	6. Confrontation

Smow the Hedgehog

Chapter Six: Confrontation

Snow rested on his bed tenderly touching his lips as he began to recollect his thoughts on his first date with Sonic. Snow smiled as he began to close his eyes when he felt a hand being shoved as the hand rubbed softly against his slender body. Snow moaned as he felt his lips pressed against another pair of lips. Snow fluttered his eyes open when he noticed Shadow on top of him. Snow smiled as Shadow pinned the younger hedgehog to the bed.

"Hello my sweetness." Shadow smirked

"Mmm…what are you doing here Shadow?" Snow asked

"I wanted to take you out on a date." Shadow smiled kissing Snow on his lips

"Really?" Snow asked

"Yes really." Shadow replied rubbing his hand over Snow's crotch

"Mmm…ok." Snow moaned

Shadow smirked as he threw Snow on his back and jumped out of his bedroom window and to Shadow's car. Snow was enveloped in heat as he nestled into the passenger seat as Shadow rested his free hand on top of Snow's. Snow blushed which made Shadow smile. It was a silent drive until they were surrounded by lights. Shadow was gone in a flash as he opened Snow's passenger door. Shadow took Snow's hand as the two hedgehogs walked into the amusement park. Snow kept blushing a light pink as he kept receiving stares and looks from other people when suddenly he felt Shadow's blazing hot lips carress his cheek. Snow was now cherry red. Shadow smirked as he pulled Snow close to him. Shadow and Snow walked to the vendor as Shadow bought two bracelets as the lady strapped the neon colored bracelets on both of the hedgehog's wrists. Shadow and Snow walked to the roller coaster where Snow tensed up.

"What's wrong Snow?" Shadow asked

"I'm sort of scared of roller coasters." Snow chuckled out of embarrassment

"Aww…how cute. Don't worry I'll catch you if you fall." Shadow smiled kissing Snow on the cheek

Snow blushed as he and Shadow took the front seat of the rollercoaster car. Snow slowly gripped Shadow's hand as the rollercoaster car began to move. Shadow smiled as he pulled Snow close to him as they started to go up. Snow felt his stomach his his chest as the rollercoaster stopped as it slowly began to go down. Snow let out a scream as the rollercoaster fell downward. Once the ride was over Snow wasn't afraid of rollercoasters. Shadow smirked as he went to one of the carnival games and won Snow and giant plushy polar bear. Snow felt his stomach rumble as Shadow chuckled as they walked to the food court. Everything went fine until Shadow saw Rouge storming towards them. Shadow grabbed Snow as they sleathily walked to Shadow's car. Shadow rapidly started his car and drove Snow home. Snow rested on his bed in Shadow's turned off the lights as Shadow began to snore pulling Snow close to him. The next morning everyone was buzzing around the school as Snow found Knuckles and Julie-Su with Silver.

"What's going on?" Snow asked

"Please tell us…" Julie-Su replied

"Tell you guys what?" Snow asked out of confusion

"Did you and Shadow do it?" Knuckles asked

"WHAT? Who spread that around?" Snow asked with widened eyes

"Rouge!" Everyone replied in unison

"No it's not true I was exhausted from our date and he stayed in my room holding me in his arms as we fell asleep. Nothing else happened." Snow said

"Aww…how sweet." Julie-Su giggled

"Don't worry cousin, I'll straighten things out." Silver said

"Thanks Silver." Snow smiled

"Uh-oh! Here comes Sonic." Knuckles said

Sonic dragged Snow to somewhere more private as he utter the first sentence.

"Please tell me it isn't true." Sonic said sounding defeated

"No it's not true Shadow and I didn't have sex." Snow replied

"What? You don't want to have sex with me?" Shadow said coming around the corner

"Shadow?" Snow said out of shock

"Go away Shads I'm talking to my boyfriend." Sonic said

"He's my boyfriend as well." Shadow spat

"Wait…" Snow said trying to get a word in

"He likes me better." Shadow said

"No he's doesn't he derserve you. He derserves me." Sonic replied

"SHUT UP!" Snow snapped

Sonic and Shadow stared at Snow with tears in his eyes as he ran off. Sonic and Shadow glared at each other as a fight ensued. A huge crowd of kids surrounded the two teen as they fought and fought until Silver and Knuckles broke up the fight. Soon the crowd dissapated and Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Silver dragged the worn out hedgehogs into a room where they could talk in private.

"Why the hell are you guys fighting?" Julie-Su snapped

"He started it!" Sonic and Shadow said in unison glaring at each other

"Because of this Snow is gone." Knuckles growled

"Look we've known each other for years you guys, and I never seen you both this hyped up over one person." Silver responded

"I know and I'm sorry." Sonic said staring at the floor

"I'm sorry too." Shadow replied

"The only reason why Snow can't pick is because he loves u both equally." Knuckles said

"Another reason is because of your sluts of fangirls Amy and Rouge." Julie-Su spat

"The only way he could choose if we come up with a plan to get rid of them." Silver said

"But how?" Sonic asked

Suddenly a scream echoed through the air conditioning vents. Everyone ran and saw a huge crowd when they saw Snow lifeless body scarred and beaten pretty badly. Sonic and Shadow nearly broke down as they disappeared from the crowd as Julie-Su called for an ambulance. Silver saw something etched on Snow's back. It read it bloody handwriting.

_SHADOW AND SONIC ARE OURS_

Soon the ambulance came and Silver went to the hospital and found his cousin laying on his hospital bed motionless. The doctors patched up the wounds as Snow looked like a mummy almost. Then Julie-Su and Knuckles came in soon followed by Sonic and Shadow. Suddenly Silver spotted something crumbled in his younger cousin's hand. It was clumps of fur.

"What is it Silver?" Knuckles asked

"I know who did this to Snow." Silver replied


	7. Coma

Snow the Hedgehog

Chapter Seven: Coma

Silver was told by the doctor's that Snow was in a coma and that he needed a blood transfusion because he had lost a lot of blood. Silver felt like his heart stopped in his chest when he heard this. Silver was ready to spare his blood for his younger cousin, but the nurses said that they need O+ blood. Suddenly a goth looking hedgehog with teal and purple highlights in her quills came up to Silver.

"You need O+ blood?" asked the hedgehog

"Yes? It's for my little cousin who's in a coma." Silver replied

"I'm sorry, come on I know where we can find someone who has O+ blood." said the female hedgehog as she grabbed Silver's wrist

"Where are we going?" Silver asked

"Shh…" said the female hedgehog

Silver looked and saw that the hallway was deserted. The female hedgehog lockpicked one of the doors with big red letters that said 'DO NOT ENTER' Silver and the female hedgehog entered the room as the girl began searching through the records.

"Here we go." the girl said

"What did you find?" Silver asked

"Here are your blood donaters." The hedgehog smiled

"That's Sonic and Shadow." Silver replied

"Hmm…you know them?" The female hedgehog asked

"Yeah they are my friends. Who are you?" Silver asked

"Just call me Angel." Angel smiled

Then when Silver blinked Angel was gone in thin air. Silver stealhily walked back to Snow's room where he called Sonic and Shadow. Both boys came to the hospital in the matter of seconds.

"Thanks for coming guys." Silver said

"How is he?" Sonic asked

"He's doing good." Silver replied

"What did you need Silver?" Shadow asked

"Snow needs a blood transfusion." Silver said

"You're his family can't you do it?" Sonic asked

"No, my blood type isn't the same." Silver replied

"What's Snow's blood type?" Shadow asked

"O+" Silver replied

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, and then back to Snow.

"Snow needs O+ blood or he will be in a coma for who knows how long." Silver said

"Ok, I'll do it." Sonic replied

"So will I." Shadow smirked

The nurses lead the two donors and began to fill their empty bags with their blood for Snow's transfusion. Once everything was finished and Sonic and Shadow were eating sweets and drinking juice to get their blood pumping. The doctors were in Snow's room giving the young teen the blood. Suddenly Knuckles and Julie-Su rushed into the hospital finding Snow still in his coma when Silver came for the young sophomores.

"Hey what's up you guys?" Silver asked

"We're good, how is he?" Knuckles asked

"He should be better." Silver replied

"Good." Julie-Su sighed

"So anything happen at school?" Sonic asked

"Nothing really." Knuckles replied

"Except that Rouge and Amy were expelled from school." Julie-Su said

"Huh?" Shadow asked

"I'm guessing one of the guys they asked to torture Snow confessed and he was let off the hook." Knuckles said

"That's good." Silver replied

"Who was it?" Sonic asked

"Espio, I think?" Julie-Su thought

"Well we will have to thank him when Snow is better." Silver said

Over a month had passed and Snow was still in his coma. Everyone from school left him get well gifts. Soon Friday came along and Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Julie-Su kept staring at Snow's motionless body hoping at any second he would wake up. Hearing their stomachs rumble the group headed to the cafeteria. After Silver was in ear distance from Snow's room he heard the soft sound of a groan. He walked back to Snow's room to find his baby cousin waking up. Tears fell from the older hedgehog's eyes as he softly hugged and kissed Snow on the forehead.

"I'm so happy you're awake." Silver sobbed

"What happened?" Snow asked

"Welcome back." Knuckles smirked

"Hey…" Snow smiled

"There's my little cheerleader." Julie-Su smiled

"How long was I out?" Snow asked

"About a month." Sonic replied

"Wow…" Snow yawned

"Can we get you anything?" Shadow asked

"Some food will be nice. I'm starving." Snow smiled

Everyone laughed as Shadow and Sonic went to a fast food restaurant to give their potential boyfriend some food. Coming back with lots of food everyone was surprised at the way Snow ate up all of the food. The doctors came in and were surprised to see Snow awake. After checking to see if he was alright and they let the young hedgehog go home. Snow was so relieved to be in his own bed as he instantly fell into a deep sleep. Sonic and Shadow watched Snow sleep as they walked into the kitchen to find Silver bringing out some food and drinks.

"Hey Silver, do you mind if we stay here?"

"Sure I don't mind."

"Cool."

"Hey, I need to talk to you guys about Snow."

"What about?"

"I know you both love him, and I think its great because he has never had anyone that treats him like a real person for a while. However whoever he chooses be sure not to break his heart, or you will have to deal with me, Knuckles, and Julie-Su." Silver said

"We promise." Sonic and Shadow said in unison

"Good now let's eat." Silver smiled

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry for the long wait I have been very busy. All in all I hope you all had an awesome holidays and a great winter vacation.)<strong>


	8. Back To School…Ugh!

Snow the Hedgehog

Chapter Eight: Back To School…Ugh!

The sun shined through Snow's bedroom window as he spent most of his time at home recovering from his ordeal. Snow groaned as he hid under the covers as Silver plopped onto the bed and slipped under the covers and began tickling the sides of Snow's body. Snow giggled and fell onto the hardwood floor with a giant thud. Snow walked like a zombie to the bathroom as Silver made the bed. A half hour had passed as Snow finally came out of the bathroom and walked into his closet, putting on a tight ice blue hoodie that had a skeletal structure with a heart in the right ribcage. Tying up his shoes and slinging his backpack on his back Silver and Snow headed to get something to eat before school. Eating along the way to school Snow began to think about Sonic and Shadow. Entering the campus Snow was pulled into a hug by Julie-Su as Snow was beginning to struggle to breathe. Knuckles eased his girlfriend as Snow took in a deep gasp of air. Then suddenly Sonic and Shadow came to the group as they hugged their love. Snow smiled, but he was in a funk because he wasn't sure who he wanted to be with. Suddenly Snow's ice blue eyes plastered onto a flyer that Julie-Su posted on the wall. PROM?

"Come on Snow we are very busy this week." Julie-Su said handing Snow a handful of flyers

"Are you and Knuckles running for Prom King and Queen?" Snow asked

"Yes and we need nominees for Prom Prince and Princess." Julie-Su replied

"Oh…I see. I need help finding a date." Snow blushed

"Really, what about Sonic or Shadow?" Julie-Su asked

"That's the problem I don't know who to ask." Snow replied

"Oh…wow this is tough." Julie-Su said

"What's tough?" Knuckles asked

"Snow's boy dilemma." Julie-Su replied as she kissed Knuckles on the cheek

"Hmm…well from my persceptive I suggest Sonic. I knew him longer than I knew Shadow." Knuckles smirked

"Ok…we'll handle the date problem after we finish with the flyers. Then we have to order the crowns, bouquets, sashs, and we need to go shopping." Julie-Su said

"Ugh…be careful Snow when you go shopping." Knuckles chuckled

"No, you're coming with us…we need to pick you out a tuxedo." Julie-Su smirked

"Why me?" Knuckles groaned as Julie-Su and Snow laughed

After the first day back at school Julie-Su and Knuckles waited for Snow by their car patiently waiting for Snow. Snow sprinted through the main hallway as he bursted through the double doors and jogged to Knuckles SUV. Ignoring Julie-Su whining as he giggled Knuckles drove to the mall as he hid behind Snow like a scared puppy. Snow watched as Julie-Su nagged and ridiculed every dress the store had to offer. Snow suggest this bright green one with pink crystals and Julie-Su went all goo goo gaga over it as they purchased the dress and matching heels. Next Julie-Su drove the boys to the tuxedo store where they found Silver with his girlfriend Shade. Shade was a slim grey hedgehog as she gave Snow a bone crushing hug that matched Julie-Su's hugs. Silver was sporting a all white tuxedo with a black tie. Shade was also the assistant manager of the tuxedo store as she tailored Knuckles and Snow as she gave Knuckles an all black tuxedo with a deep red vest with a white formal undershirt and Julie-Su was eye raping the strapping echidna the entire time. Next up Snow was sporting a all white tuxedo with a ice blue vest with a ice blue bow tie.

"Aww…Snow you look so cute." Julie-Su gushed

"Yes he is…" Silver laughed

"Silver be nice to him. This is his first prom." Shade said

"Ok, well do you like it Snow?" Silver asked

"Yes I love it." Snow smiled

"Okay then…"Shade said as she rang up the price at the register

"Hey Shade wanna head to lunch with us?" Julie-Su asked

"Sure you guys let me clocked out and I will meet you all there." Shade said

"Cool." Silver said kissing Shade goodbye

"With that tuxedo Snow, you will sure win Prom Prince." Julie-Su said

"Huh?" Snow asked

"She meant to tell you that she had signed you as a nominee for Prom Prince, since no one else had signed up on the ballots." Knuckles replied

"I hope you don't mind." Julie-Su said

"I don't." Snow smiled

Julie-Su, Knuckles, Snow, Silver, and Shade met up for lunch as the prom shopping was done and over with as now Snow was faced with a dilemma of breaking one boy's heart and making another boy's heart grow huge. Silver noticed a look on his cousin's face as he nudge the young hedgehog.

"What's wrong Snow?" Silver asked

"He's having boy drama." Julie-Su replied

"He doesn't know where to pick Sonic or Shadow to be his date for the prom." Knuckles said as he took a swig of soda

"Oh boy…" Shade said

"I need to go to the restroom." Snow said as he scooted out of the booth and walked to the restroom

"Guys what are we going to do?" Julie-Su asked

"I don't know because from what Snow told me that Sonic and Shadow treat him real well, and I don't think they would be stupid enough to hurt him." Silver replied

"Who do you think he'll choose?" Shade asked

"I don't know babe." Silver said

After eating their hearts out Silver and Snow went home as Snow went to his room and plopped on his bed and thoughts began to race through his mind. That was until he heard a tap tap on his window. Snow looked and saw it was Sonic and Shadow? The two older boys walked inside as they sat on Snow's bed.

"Hey cutie…" Sonic said

"How are you feeling?'" Shadow asked

"I'm feeling better." Snow smiled

"Um…so what are you doing for prom?" Sonic asked

"I'm going, but I don't have a date." Snow replied

"We know and you wanted to ask one of us, but it would be to hard for you." Sonic and Shadow said in unison

"How did you…" Snow began

"Silver texted us." Sonic said

"Oh I see…" Snow said

"Listen babe, we don't care who you pick. We will have a date if one of us don't get picked." Shadow said

"I will text you both when I made up my mind ok?" Snow said

"Ok." The boys said in unison

Shadow and Sonic gave Snow long passionate deep kisses as they left. Now Snow had to choose and prom was nearing the corner. After school the next day Snow was helping decorate the gym for tonight's festivities. After setting up the DJ Booth everything was said and done now everyone just had to wait until later on tonight. After taking a nice shower and brushing his quills Snow dressed in his tuxedo as he walked downstairs and was shocked as he saw his older brother and sister as they hugged. Suddenly the front door opened and in walked two older white hedgehog a male and a female.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Snow said

"Hey son." Snow's dad said

No more words were exchanged as Snow and Silver left to another Knuckles's manor to take pictures and ride to the prom in his family's limo. After taking over a billion pictures the group finally headed to prom. Everyone was wondering who Snow had picked for his date. After taking pictures and eating Snow felt a tap on his shoulder when he turned Sonic was their in his black and blue tuxedo as he gave Snow a brief kiss on his lips. After having a fun time Snow saw Shadow with Blaze smiling and laughing. Then it was time to announce the Prom King and Queen and the court. First up was Prom Princess and Prom Prince. Julie-Su had her eyes squinted shut and crossing her fingers when she heard Snow's name for Prom Prince. Then it was time to announce Prom King and Queen. Once she heard her name and Knuckles for Prom King and Queen she ran up their and snatched the bouquet of roses from the ASB Vice President. As the Prom King, Queen, Prince, and Princess took their photo it was time for the Prom King and Queen to have their dance. Once the night had come to an end Sonic held Snow's hand as they walked to his car and drove to Sonic's house that rested on a little hill. Sonic lead the shy younger hedgehog inside and they walked upstairs. Sonic pinned Snow to the wall and locked their lips together as they walked to the bed and fell as Sonic began to undo their tuxedos without breaking their kiss. The next morning Snow woke up nuzzling into Sonic's chest when he realize he was naked along with Sonic as Sonic rolled onto him pinning the young hedgehog to the bed giving Snow a good morning deep kiss.

"How are you this morning?" Sonic smirked

"Sore…" Snow giggled

"You were real tight babe." Sonic chuckled nibbling on Snow's neck

"Mmm…it was my first time." Snow moaned

"Oooh…I'm glad I was your first." Sonic smirked

Snow yawned as he walked with Sonic wrapped around him as they took a shower. Sonic took Snow home as they gave each other a goodbye kiss.

"See you at school on Monday." Sonic smiled

"See ya." Snow smiled


	9. Drama!

Snow the Hedgehog

Chapter Nine: Drama!

Snow sat in his room in complete darkness crying his little ice blue eyes out. Hearing the rattle of his bedroom door knob and the soft voice of his cousin Silver, the young hedgehog wasn't ready to let anyone in. Snow called Shadow to come over and the older hedgehog came in the matter of seconds as Shadow held Snow in his arms. Shadow wiped Snow's tears away as they shared a light kiss.

"I'm sorry for everything Shadow." Snow whispered

"Don't be, it's his fault of what he did." Shadow replied kissing Snow on the forehead

"Thank you." Snow said composing himself

_Monday…_

After prom the senior class was buzzing about their senior trip to Malibu PlayLand. Snow was eating his lunch with Knuckles and Julie-Su at the pizza parlor, when he noticed his friends looking at their phones and gasping.

"What is it?" Snow asked

"Snow is this you and Sonic?" Knuckles asked

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Snow asked tilting his head

"Look…" Julie-Su said handing Snow her cell phone

Snow looked at Julie-Su's phone and saw himself and Sonic fucking on his bed. Snow felt tears come to his eyes as Knuckles and Julie-Su rushed into the restroom. Snow didn't let out anything as he stared into the mirror and punched it as the shards of glass fell into the sink. Knuckles called Silver and told him about what happened. Silver ok'd them to take Snow home and the two echidnas did so. Everyone was coming up to him telling him about Snow. He just shoved them aside and found Sonic laughing with a few of his friends. Before he could say a word Shadow came up and punched the azure hedgehog across the jaw making him fly a few feet. Holding Shadow back before any fights ensued Silver dragged Sonic to the nurse's office for an ice pack.

"If you ever come near Snow again, you're going to wish you never been born." Silver gritted through his teeth

Sonic just hung his head low as the nurse pressured an ice pack against his cheek. After school was over Silver came home to people yelling. Great…first Sonic drama now family drama. Silver opened the front door to his parents arguing with Snow's parents.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Silver asked

"We came as soon as we heard Snow's parents were here." Snow's father replied

"What's going on?" Silver asked

"They want to take Snow back into their custody." Snow's mother said with anger

"WHAT? AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO HIM?" Silver shouted

"We know what they did, but now isn't the place so go upstairs and check on your cousin." Snow's mother said

"Ok, Mom." Silver said staring at his aunt and uncle in disgust

Silver went upstairs to find Knuckles and Julie-Su consoling their best friend, Snow hugged Silver tightly as the younger hedgehog cried into his chest.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Snow cried

"It's ok Snow we're here for you." Silver said including Knuckles and Julie-Su

"Do you need anything?" Knuckles asked ruffling Snow's quills

"I just want to be alone." Snow sniffled

"Ok, if you need anything we are just one text or phone call away." Julie-Su said hugging Snow as they left

That whole week Snow stayed in his room afraid of leaving to school and being teased and ridiculed. Shadow texted and called him but no answer from the young hedgehog. Snow just sat in his bedroom laying on his bed feeling betrayed and hurt. The buzzing of Snow's cell phone alerted and somewhat shocked the young hedgehog as he answered the call not knowing who it was.

"_Hello."_

"_Snow?"_

"_Who's this?"_

"_It's Sonic."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Do you know what you did to me?"_

"_Look I'm sorry…"_

"_You're sorry? I thought I could trust you with anything, I thought you were the one."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No don't be,because I don't want to see you anymore and get the hell out of my life!"_

Snow ended the call and began to cry…he suddenly heard a little tap on his bedroom window. It was Shadow. Shadow had a little sympathetic smile on his face as he and Snow hugged.

"Don't worry Snow, I would never do anything to hurt you. Remember that." Shadow said as he sat on Snow's bed

* * *

><p>A week has gone and Shadow held Snow's hand as they walked to his locker. There were light murmurs among the students, but Snow didn't care anymore. Shadow kissed Snow on his cheek as the young hedgehog blushed and giggled.<p>

"This will be our last kiss before the senior trip." Shadow pouted

"Don't worry about me just have fun with Silver and your cousin. I'll be fine." Snow replied kissing Shadow on the lips

"Mmm…you better be this cute and adorable when we come back tomorrow." Shadow smirked

"You know I will, now get to the gym before you're left here." Snow smiled

The bell rang for first period and Snow sat down at his desk when his cell phone vibrated.

_We are on the bus now leaving to Malibu Playland, see you soon babe._

_Have fun and be safe Shadow_

_Shadow? It's Silver. _

_Silver?_

_LOL …JK (love you Snow *kisses*)_

Snow blushed with embarrassment, as Knuckles and Julie-Su giggled and laughed. The school look pretty much empty with the entire senior class. So the entire school day was a slack off day. Lunch came around as Knuckles decided to treat his best friend to whatever restaurant he wanted to eat. They went to a fast food restaurant called Mindy's. Julie-Su looked like she was about to burst with excitement as she stared down Snow.

"What is it Julie?" Snow asked

"So how is it now that you're with Shadow?" Julie-Su gushed

"Oh everything is good, we are taking things slow for now." Snow smiled

"He is so sweet compared to the other trashbag." Julie-Su growled

"Yeah he is, but I want to know what it's going to be like when Shadow and Silver graduate." Snow said

"We'll be here to protect you." Knuckles chuckled

"Yeah I know you guys will." Snow laughed

"Did Silver and Shadow say where they were going to college?" Julie-Su asked

"No they didn't say just yet." Snow replied

"I bet they are probably going to Mobius University after." Knuckles suggested

"Yeah probably." Snow and Julie-Su giggled


	10. New Beginnings

Snow the Hedgehog

Chapter Ten: New Beginnings

Everything was going smooth. Unfortunately today was Snow's birthday and Shadow was freaking out on what to get his boyfriend who made him happy everyday. The ebony hedgehog called Silver to ask him to go to the mall so they could shop for birthday gifts for Snow. Thankfully Knuckles and Julie-Su took time out of their day to take Snow out. Also the boys had to get ready for graduation practice. Suddenly something caught Shadow's eye as he saw sterling silver heart locket with a key. Shadow purchased the locket and had it wrapped as Silver shopped for more gifts. Silver always like to spoil Snow since he had been through a rough patch when he was a child. After hiding the gifts at Shadow's house the two older hedgehogs headed to graduation practice. After a few hours of tiny mistakes graduation practice was overwith and now it was time to celebrate. Silver walked into his house and was pounced by Snow.

"Hi Silver!" Snow smiled

"Hey Snow." Silver smirked hugging his cousin

"What no hug for me?" Shadow asked as Snow pounced him and kissed him

"There's more where that came from." Snow whispered seductively

"I think we should find out tonight." Shadow whispered back groping Snow's butt

"Come on you two…" Silver said

"Ok Silver." Snow smiled

After being sung too and eating lots of sweets, and receiving presents Shadow carried Snow bridal style to his car as the couple drove back to Shadow's house. Snow was astonished by how massive Shadow's house was since he had never been to his house since they met. Shadow threw Snow over his shoulders as he ran upstairs. Snow giggled as Shadow laid the young hedgehog on his bed as Shadow smirked. Shadow entwined his hands with Snow's as he licked the young hedgehog's lips. Pushing his tongue into Snow's mouth as their tongues dance around in each other's mouth. Shadow grinded against Snow as the snow colored hedgehog.

"Mmm…Shadow I'm…" Snow started as he was silenced by a little kiss

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Shadow smirked as he took off Snow's hoodie

Snow smiled as he unbuttoned Shadow's jacket as the older hedgehog tossed it aside as he reached over to his bedroom drawer as covered his hand in lube as the ebony hedgehog lubed up Snow's tight rosebud hole as the ghost white hedgehog moaned and Shadow pushed two fingers into Snow making the younger hedgehog let out a small moan. Shadow slowly made a scissoring motion stretching out Snow's hole. Rubbing the excess lube on his erect cock coming out of its sheath.

"You ready babe?" Shadow asked pressing his tip against Snow's hole

"Mmmhm…yes I am." Snow replied

Shadow slowly pushed his tip into Snow's hole as the younger hedgehog moaned as Shadow slowly inched his way into his young boyfriend. Once Shadow was balls deep inside Snow, the young hedgehog felt Shadow's engorging member pulsing inside him. Shadow silenced Snow's little moans with a deep kiss as Shadow began to pump back and forth into Snow making the young hedgehog moan into the kiss. Shadow laid on his back as he stared into Snow's ice blue eyes as the ebony hedgehog gripped Snow's slender hips as he bounced him up and down his slick cock. Snow rode Shadow's cock as the older hedgehog pulled out as Snow was on all fours as Shadow penatrated him once more. Shadow reached over and began jacking off Snow's painful hard cock as pre cum was draining from the young hedgehog. Snow moaned that he was getting close as Shadow pick up the pace as Snow felt Shadow's balls slapping against his entrance as Shadow pressed hard into Snow. The young hedgehog felt Shadow's seed fill him up as he moaned Shadow's name as he came on Shadow's bedsheets. Snow fell onto the bed as Shadow did as well still deep inside Snow's nice plump ass.

"Mmm…just how I imagined it would be." Shadow moaned

"I love you Shadow." Snow said falling asleep

"I love you too Snow." Shadow said kissed Snow's head as he covered them both in his comforter as they fell asleep

The next morning was graduation and everyone was happy except Snow. The young hedgehog was happy that Silver and Shadow were going to college, but he was sad because he was going to miss the two people he cared for the most. Once the last senior received his diploma the entire senior class was congratulated as they threw their graduation caps into the air. Once everything was said and done Shadow noticed that Snow seemed upset. After Silver and Shade went home Shadow took Snow to a secluded location deep in the park.

"What's the matter babe?" Shadow asked

"I'm happy that you graduated, but I'll miss you when you go to college." Snow said wiping his watery eyes

"Aww…aren't you sweet." Shadow smirked kissing Snow's cheek

"Will you visit?" Snow asked

"Everyday, but if I have a project, test, midterm, or final I can't." Shadow sighed

"I understand." Snow said kissed Shadow on his lips

"Mmm…you're so cute." Shadow grumbled

* * *

><p>The week before the new school year had started Shadow and Silver began their first year at Mobius University. Knuckles had driven Julie-Su and Snow so they could say goodbye to their friends. Snow was a little sad as Knuckles and Julie-Su said goodbye to Silver and Shadow. Shadow shared one last passionate kiss with Snow as Shadow said goodbye to start off his college career. Once Snow was in the car he waved goodbye to the people he loved. Suddenly Snow's cell phone buzzed.<p>

_Don't worry babe in one year or two idk lol. We will be together again *kisses* I love you and don't you forget that._

_I will check on you once in a while. Oh and Silver said he loves you and be safe. For the both of us._

_I love you guys too and I will Knuckles and Julie-Su are sure to that. _


End file.
